


Stars

by BurnMeAtTheStake



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Family Fluff, Flirting, Girls Love, I wrote this at 12 at night, I'm desperate for validation, Kinda, Marriage, Please read, but its also cute, this is shitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 02:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnMeAtTheStake/pseuds/BurnMeAtTheStake
Summary: Akko found what she was looking for. So has Diana.Their relationship throughout the years.





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is shitty and terrible and I wrote it while sleep-deprived, and I know there's something wrong with my writing style, but here, take it.

Diana stared at her lovingly that night, and between that and the intimate proximity both of the shared on her top bunk, Akko didn’t think she’d make it through the next day without a permanently red face. 

The weather had been particularly chilly the past few days, and Akko had asked Diana if she wanted to have an impromptu sleepover, to the disgust of Sucy and the squeals of Lotte. She had planned for a romantic evening, filled with gentle hand-holding and quick pecks, and a very flustered Diana Cavendish.

However, the tables seemed to have turned. 

“You look so cute when you’re blushing,” Diana said softly, moving her hand to caress her face. “It’s so addicting to see,”

Akko huffed loudly, annoyed that her girlfriend took a sort of pleasure in seeing her lose all of her, admittingly low, grace. “Y’ know, my roommates are still here, and if one of them wakes up, it’s gonna be because of you,” 

Diana chuckled, holding Akko as close to her as physically possible, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Akko could only melt, content in her arms. 

“Sucy will kill you if you wake her up,” Akko muttered offhandedly. 

“Will you let her?” 

The clear answer was in the air before Akko even opened her mouth. Of course, she wouldn’t let Sucy murder her amazing, considerate, and, frankly, flawless girlfriend. 

“You’re too perfect,” 

Diana’s eyebrow raised. “Oh? Please, enlighten me. I need my ego stroked.”

Should she humour her? Tell her that her eyes remind her of the most beautiful diamonds in the world? Or how her laugh can literally heal the sick? Or maybe she should tell Diana that her smile made her feel like angels truly did exist in the world.

“I love you,”

That fit. There was no way Akko could list all of the reasons why Diana was incredible. That’d take way too long, maybe a few months if she was rushing.

“Well, aren’t yo forward today?” Diana said. She was smirking wide, as if she won a little game with herself, and Akko, at that moment, would do anything to wipe it off her face.   
“I say what’s on my mind,” Akko replied, crooning her face into Diana’s neck. “I’m so in love with you. Way too in love with you.”

“Good to know that the feeling’s mutual,” 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Akko fell exhaustedly onto the bed, right next to a very naked Diana Cavendish. 

“I think I was born to meet you,” Akko purred, hugging Diana with all of her strength. She could feel arms entwine themselves into her backside, hands explore her sides. 

“That’s my line,” Diana sighed happily, kissing Akko’s neck wherever she could. 

“Nuh-uh, you can’t steal it. I told you first. Now you gotta compliment me back,”

Diana thought for a moment, before sitting up to look at Akko’s face, smile bright and genuine. “Ever since I was a child, the universe has always fascinated me. It was so large and expansive; I truly thought that nothing could top its beauty. But I was wrong. So wrong.” 

“Atsuko Kagari, I have seen the stars, and they truly cannot compare,” 

Diana always did have a way with words. Akko should’ve known that challenging a woman that has read every single classic romance novel under the sun would only end in her joyful defeat, but if she was being honest with herself, she couldn’t care less. Not when the greatest witch in the world was looking at her like she was everything that she needed and more. 

“I like seeing stars,” Akko could only muster. She didn’t think she could face Diana, not with the tears in her eyes. 

“Yes, I must concede that they’re breathtaking, especially when you’ve seen them up close,” Diana said, “but that’s not the point. We’re in a battle of the compliments now, and it’s your turn,” 

How would she be able to top that? It seemed like dialogue straight up from Jane Austen herself. She couldn’t even pass Magical Theory, and that was just last year!

“Well,” Akko started, “I never was good with words. But if I had to say something super sappy and embarrassing, then I’ll just spill it out with everything I got; Diana Cavendish, love is stupid. It’s dumb, and weird, and it can make you feel terrible times one-hundred. But I don’t think I could live without it―and I don’t think I could live without you. Okay, rephrasing― I can live without you, but I don’t want to. I can’t stop loving you anymore than I can stop breathing.”

She couldn’t see her, but Akko knew Diana was crying, too. 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

“Kids are terrible,” Akko says affectionately. She was with Diana, babysitting Hannah and Barbara’s hellspawn they called a baby. 

And finally, that hellspawn was as asleep, snoring away in Diana’s arms. 

“I think that’s a little harsh,” Diana sighs, “Olivia’s adorable,” 

“You think I’m adorable when I wake up, so your opinion isn’t valid,” Akko refuted back, standing up to clean their, now trashed, living room. Anna would be in a fit if she came back from the kitchen to see another mess. “I’m still stuck on how Barbara even got pregnant.”

“We’re witches, Akko. We fought a sentient Nuke when we were in high school. Is it really a stretch of the imagination that a spell or potion could create life?” 

“Well, when you say it like that,” 

They left the conversation in comfortable silence. Akko picked up the leftover games, stuffed animals, and blankets from the days work, while Diana rocked little Olivia back and forth. 

“Do you think about it?” Diana suddenly asked, bringing Akko’s attention to her. “Like, family-wise?”

The question caught Akko off guard, but when she really thought about things, she could feel a small smile grow on her face. “Nah, I never thought about the future.”

“Do you want to?” Diana said, and Akko could see a level of vulnerability that she only reserved for her.

“Yeah. I’d love to,” 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

“I can’t believe we got twins,” Akko grumbled, sweat pouring out her face. She held one twin in her arms, searching her face for any sign of resemblance. “And they don’t even look at me,” 

“At least you’re not pregnant anymore,” Diana said, trying to calm her wife. The labour process was tiring for everyone involved, but more so to Akko than anyone. Diana made a mental note to treat her wife with anything she wanted in the next few days, since she felt infinitely sorry for the poor woman. 

But nonetheless, she couldn’t shake the love out of her eyes when she looked at them; her children. They were so small, still crying, reaching out for each other as if their lives depended on it, and Diana swore she never saw something so precious in her life. 

She was already wrapped around their fingers.


End file.
